New Life - Chapter 1
New Life - Chapter 1 to pierwszy rozdział serii New Life napisany przez użytkowniczkę Okeana. Streszczenie Ben wprowadza się do nowego domu. Odkrywa tam coś podejrzanego, przez co później sprowadza na siebie kłopoty. Fabuła W tym roku ukończyłem 19 lat i wyprowadziłem się od rodziców. Postanowiłem zacząć żyć na własną rękę. Moja Mama i Tata zgodzili się, pomimo stawianego oporu. Postanowili opłacać za mnie mieszkanie dopóki nie ukończę szkoły i nie zacznę sam się utrzymywać. Tak więc oto tu się znalazłem. Wysiadłem z autobusu i ruszyłem w kierunku mojego nowego domu. Po kilku krokach zatrzymałem się i wyciągnąłem kartkę z kieszeni. :- To chyba tutaj... - powiedziałem na głos sam do siebie. Sprawdziłem adres i wszystko się zgadzało. Tak więc poszedłem do drzwi. Postawiłem na ziemi karton, w którym znajdowały się moje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Nie chciałem brać za dużo z domu. Minimalizm na sam początek wydawał mi się rozsądny. Zacząłem grzebać w kieszeni zielonej bluzy. W końcu wymacałem to, czego szukałem - kluczy. Włożyłem jeden z nich do zamka i przekręciłem trzy razy w prawo. Chwyciłem pudło, a następnie łokciem przydusiłem klamkę. Wszedłem otwierając szerzej drzwi przy pomocy nogi. :- Witaj w nowym domu! - powiedziałem, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach, które zamknąłem tak samo jak je otworzyłem, czyli nogą. Położyłem karton na jakiejś komodzie i poszedłem szukać włącznika. :- Dość ciemno tu... W końcu go znalazłem i zapaliłem światło. Następnie ruszyłem do okien. Odsłoniłem zasłony, pozwalając rozgościć się światłu. Wyjrzałem za okno, kiedy poczułem wibracje w kieszeni. Wyciągnąłem telefon i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Dostałem SMS'a od krewnej. *'Gwen': "Hej. Może potrzebna ci pomoc?" Czy potrzebna mi pomóc przy jednym kartonie? *'Ja': "Chętnie skorzystam" No i wysłane. Pomoc przy jednym pudle się nie przyda, ale przy ogarnięciu domu już tak. Sam nie wiem od czego zacząć. A kobieca ręka ułatwi sprawę. *'Gwen': "Będę za 5 minut" Pięć minut, co? Zdążę w tym czasie odsłonić wszystkie okna... Tak więc udałem się do łazienki, kuchni, a następnie skierowałem się w kierunku pokoju. Otworzyłem drzwi i zatrzymałem się w nich. Na podłodze leżał pająk! Jednak nie taki zwykły pająk! Był może wielkości poduszki dekoracyjnej! A co najlepsze? Zamiast mieć normalnych oczu miał czerwone lampki LED! Postanowiłem szybko się wycofać trzaskając drzwiami. Nigdy tam więcej nie zajrzę! O nie! :- Ben! Hee... :- ZOSTAW MNIE POTWORZE!!! - krzyknąłem, czując na moim ramieniu coś. Natychmiast się odwróciłem i zwaliłem to coś. Jak się okazało to była Gwen... a dokładniej jej ręka. Próbowałem uspokoić oddech. Czułem jakby serce miało mi wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. :- Ej, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha! Tylko nie mów, że boisz się sam chodzić po domu... Bo jak tak to masz ostro przekichane. No bo w końcu będziesz tutaj sam... Nie byłem w stanie przez chwilę wydusić ani jednego słowa. Złapałem się tylko za głowę zdając sobie sprawę, jak ją nazwałem. Potworem... No ale chyba się tym nie przejęła na całe szczęście. Zerknąłem między palcami na nią. :- A o tym jak mnie nazwałeś porozmawiamy sobie później. - powiedziała z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Czyli jednak nie... :- Wybacz, Gwen... - zacząłem zastanawiając się, jak to ująć w słowa. - Zobaczyłem coś, co nie było normalne. I się Ciebie wystraszyłem. Myślałem, że to coś się na mnie rzuciło! :- Ah tak? Co to w ogóle było? Bo jak mam być szczera to nie widziałam Ciebie jeszcze w takim stanie. - zapytała zaniepokojona. :- Więc zdawało mi się, że widziałem ogromnego pająka... Bardzo nietypowego... Jego oczy. One świeciły! Na czerwono! Zupełnie jak lampki... - opowiedziałem w skrócie, co widziałem przez ten krótki czas. Gwen przyglądała mi się w szoku i nic przy tym nie mówiła. No tak... Wieść o niewielkim pająku wywołuje strach i przerażenie u dziewcząt, a co dopiero mowa o wielkim dziwolągu. W końcu postanowiła się odezwać. :- O-on... gdzie on był? - zapytała drżącym głosem. :- W pokoju. Tym za mną. Siedział na podłodze. - odpowiedziałem. Wskazałem drzwi ręką. A ona cofnęła się dwa kroki. Biedna... Pewnie na samą myśl chciałaby wyjść stąd najszybciej jak może. :- Trzeba to sprawdzić. - oznajmiła. :- Em... Zgaduję, że nie chcesz tam wchodzić. Więc pójdę sam. Chwyciłem klamkę, kiedy... :- Cze-czekaj! ... krzyknęła, a ja cofnąłem rękę. :- Czyli chcesz iść ze mną tam? - zapytałem, chcąc się upewnić. :- Tak. W końcu chcę zobaczyć od czego dostałeś takiego cykora! Nie patrzyła się na mnie. A co to oznaczało? Że tu nie chodzi o mój strach. Zawsze jak jest czegoś pewna siebie to patrzy prosto w oczy. Upiera się wtedy przy swoim i nie spuszcza wzroku dopóki nie wygra. Zauważyłem to na zjazdach rodzinnych. Wystarczyło, że tylko jej ktoś nie uwierzył w jej historię. Starała się wtedy przekonać tą osobę, a następnie zniszczyć ją spojrzeniem. W końcu ktoś odpuszczał, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać morderczego spojrzenia na sobie przez dłuższy czas. :- Więc... Panie przodem. - chciałam trochę ją ukarać za to. :- J-ja? Czemu? - zapytała niepewnie. :- No bo pomyślmy... Ja jestem cykorem? I pomyślałem, że Ty jesteś bardziej pewna siebie i mnie ochronisz. Tak jak to zwykle książę ochrania księżniczkę w bajkach. - powiedziałem ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. :- Bardzo zabawne, wiesz...? Ojć, chyba ją wkurzyłem. Drugi raz dzisiaj. Lepiej poprawię swoje zachowanie. Nie chcę mieć z nią na pieńku. Jest w końcu moją rodziną. :- Wybacz. - powiedziałem. :- Wybaczam Ci. - ona tylko machnęła ręką, dodając - To przecież nic takiego. :- Jest między nami w porządku? - zapytałem chcąc się upewnić. :- No... tak. Mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą, ale nie na długo. :- Długo będziemy jeszcze z tym zwlekać i załatwiać formalności grzecznościowe? - tym razem to ona zapytała. :- Ahh... Nie. Chciałam być tylko w porządku w stosunku do Ciebie. - oznajmiłem - To co? Wchodzimy...? Przytaknęła głową. Ehh... Spotkanie tego czegoś nie będzie fajnie. Nie chcę, żeby się rzuciło na mnie lub Gwen. Szczególnie na nią. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Tak więc chwyciłem po miotłę z metalową rurą zamiast zwyczajnego kija. Otworzyłem ostrożnie i powoli drzwi patrząc pod nogi, czy to coś nie ucieka, a w między czasie nadsłuchiwałem ruchów pająka. Było tak cicho, że nie słyszałem nic więcej poza oddychaniem oraz ruchów najprawdopodobniej Gwen. W końcu prześlizgnąłem się przez niewielką szparę, a następnie rozejrzałem za tym czymś. :- Psst, droga wolna. - powiedziałem szeptem do dziewczyny. Ona weszła i stanęła obok mnie. Ja zacząłem rozglądać się po podłodze, ona natomiast po górnych zakamarkach pokoju, takich jak: sufit, szafa, żyrandol, puste półki na książki wymagające zapełnienia. :- Widzisz coś podejrzanego? - zapytałam. Ona milczała. Czyli jeszcze potrzebowała trochę czasu na zapoznanie się z obecną sytuacją. Zrobiłem dwa kroki w przód, a następnie zamknąłem drzwi. Za nimi nic nie czyhało. Mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą. Jednak nie na długo. Poczułem jak Gwen pociągnęła mój rękaw. Spojrzałem na nią, a potem na to, co wskazała mi ręką. Gwałtownie zrobiło mi się duszno. Pod jakimś materiałem, a może nawet kocem był ten pająk. Miałem ochotę uciec, ale nie mogłem tego tak zostawić. Co by pomyślała Gwen albo moi rodzice? W końcu to mój nowy dom i taka drobnostka nie powinna mnie powstrzymać. Wskazałem kuzynce, żeby stanęła jak najbliżej drzwi. A ja podszedłem do materiału, wyciągając przed siebie kij w gotowości do ataku w ramach obrony. Zrobiło mi się słabo i jednocześnie gorąco. Poczułem coś na moim ramieniu, podczas gdy zwalałem materiał. Odwróciłem lekko głowę, żeby sprawdzić co to było. Znowu to samo. Jej ręka... Wybuchła gwałtownie śmiechem. :- Coś się stało? - zapytałem patrząc na nią, jak na wariatkę. W sumie zachowanie bliskie temu... :- Nie, nie... - powiedziała ledwo biorąc oddech przez śmiech. Kiedy już się trochę uspokoiła dodała o co chodzi - Twoja mina jest bezcenna. Będę miała co opowiadać za rok twoim znajomym. W końcu będziemy chodzić do tej samej szkoły. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć... :- Skąd taka pewność? Zawsze mogą Ciebie nie chcieć... A to oznacza, że Ciebie nie przyjmą. - odgryzłem się po chwili namysłu. :- Jesteś okropny. - usłyszałem zza pleców. :- A ty to nie? :- Ja chciałam się tylko zemścić. Za tamto wcześniej. No i co? - zapytała podejrzliwie. :- Jak co? - nie miałem pojęcia o co jej chodzi. :- Gdzie ten twój pająk? Pod kocem był statyw... Nie mówiłeś, że taki posiadasz... Podeszłam do niego. Sam się zastanawiam co tutaj robi. :- No bo takiego nie mam. To chyba oczywiste. Nie mam zamiaru zostać wielkim reżyserem i być sławnym w świecie filmowym. :- To co chcesz w takim razie robić? :- Eee... To dobre pytanie? Czekaj nie pomyślę... :- Dobra. Tylko się nie spiesz, życie Ci nie ucieknie w końcu. :- No w sumie racja. Jednak wolałbym zająć się domem. Pamiętasz, że zadeklarowałaś swoją pomoc? - chciałem uniknąć tematu. Sam nie wiedziałem co chcę robić i jaką drogą mam iść. Może po prostu chcę korzystać z życia póki mogę ciesząc się chwilą? No bo w końcu co może złego stać? Oczywiście nie licząc wypadków. Chodzi mi o filmy science fiction czy też fantastyczne. Tam to ludzie mają bujną wyobraźnię. Trochę może nawet moją przypominającą. A może powinien jednak zostać reżyserem? :- Ben!!! - wyrwał mnie krzyk Gwen. :- To coś tu jest??? - zapytałem, bo pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl to to, że elektroniczny pająk powrócił. Jednak jej ton głosu bardziej wskazywał iż jest wkurzona niż przerażona. :- Mówię do Ciebie, a ty co?! Bujasz w obłokach i myślisz pewnie o dziewczynach! :- A wiesz, że zgadłaś? :- Co? Jak to? Postanowiłem nieco poprawić jej humor. Chciałem wkręcić ją w żarty. :- No właśnie zastanawiałem się która dziewczyna najbardziej będzie się nadawać na... - nie dokończyłem, gdyż Gwen postanowiła wejść mi w słowo. :- Na twoją żonę! - dokończyła za mnie. Walnąłem się tylko dłonią w czoło przez to. :- Nie. - powiedziałem krótko, nie zdejmując ręki z głowy. Miałem zamiar ją trzymać tak długo, aż w końcu powie coś z sensem. :- Oh, wybacz... Przerwałam Ci. :- No skoro tak... Wybaczam. - zdjąłem rękę. Bo w końcu ważne, że zrozumiała szybko swój błąd. :- Tak więc chciałem wybrać dziewczynę do głównej roli w moim nowym filmie. :- Czyli jednak chcesz być reżyserem! Wiedziałam. :- No skoro jest już tutaj statyw... To czemu by nie zrobić z niego użytku? - zasugerowałem. :- Hahaha! - zaśmiała się. Jednak póki co pora uporać się z tym całym bałaganem. Tak więc zacząłem od złożenia koca, który następnie położyłem na łóżku. Spojrzałem na telefonem po otrzymaniu powiadomienia. Dostałem maila z nowej szkoły. W temacie zawarte zostało jedno słowo, a mianowicie: "harmonogram". Domyślam się, że chodzi o rozpiskę zajęć. Ponieważ rok szkolny trwa już od jakiegoś czasu, będę musiał się streszczać z nadrobieniem materiału. A co to oznacza? Muszę się pospieszyć i ogarnąć dom i przede wszystkim siebie. ~***~ Po dwóch, a może trzech godzinach skończyłem. Gwen udzieliła mi kilku rad na temat, jak mam skutecznie robić niektóre rzeczy. Bardzo się to przydało. Zyskam teraz więcej czasu na inne rzeczy, jak na przykład nauka. Wyrzuciłem ostatnią zużytą szmatę do kosza. Trochę się porwała podczas roboty, no i... dość mocno wybrudziła. Umyłem ręce jeszcze raz i położyłem się na łóżku wyciągając telefon. Chciałem sprawdzić co mnie jutro czeka. Jak się okazało godziny nie były takie złe. Zaczynałem po południu, a kończyłem wieczorem. Czyli niepotrzebnie tak bardzo się spieszyłem! Odpocząć nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Miałem trochę czasu i nie wiedziałem, co za bardzo z sobą zrobić. Dlatego więc postanowiłem pójść na spacer. Aktywny odpoczynek przede wszystkim. Dobry dla zdrowia. No i przy okazji poznania nowej okolicy, a może nawet i znajomych. Może wśród nich będzie ta aktorka? Wyszedłem niepewnie i ruszyłem gdzieś przed siebie. Chodziłem tak kilka minut rozglądając się po okolicy. Niestety jednak nic ciekawego nie zauważyłem. Same budynki mieszkalne, pobliskie sklepy, kościół no i przystanek autobusowy. Typowe miasteczko, w którym niczego nie brakuje. Postanowiłem wrócić do domu. :- Coś za cicho tu... - wymamrotałem sam do siebie znudzony tą ciszą. O dziwo nikogo nie ma. Nawet samochody nie jeżdżą i to jest podejrzane. :- Co Ty tutaj robisz?! - usłyszałem, gdy znowu ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem policjanta. Postanowiłem odpowiedzieć wprost. Nie chcę w końcu kłopotów. :- Wyszedłem się przejść, ale to chyba nic złego, prawda? :- Złą porę sobie wybrałeś. Dzisiaj o tej godzinie jest zakaz!!! - wrzasnął. :- Ale jak to? - zapytałem, nie mając pojęcia o chodzi. To miejsce zaczęło mi się wydawać zbyt podejrzane. Policjant w odpowiedzi burknął coś, czego akurat nie zrozumiałem. To nie brzmiało na mój język. :- To może ja pójdę lepiej do domu. Nie mam zegarka przy sobie i nie wiem która jest godzina. :- Dobre rozwiązanie. Masz na to cztery minuty i żebym Ciebie tu więcej w porze zakazu nie widział! Radzę Ci zacząć biec. Bo czas tyka, a jak to nie poskutkuje to wrzucę Cię do więzienia międzypla... Nieważne, zmykaj! :- Okeeeej? - wydusiłem niepewnie. :- Pamiętaj, będę Cię mieć na oku! Gdy tylko mnie puścił zacząłem biec ile tylko miałem sił w nogach. Ta cała sprawa jest bardzo dziwna i nietypowa. I dziwna... Bardzooo dziwna. O co w tym wszystkim do licha chodzi? Czy na pewno trafiłem w dobre miejsce? Przecież miała to być spokojna okolica, ale nie aż tak! Dałem złe warunki do zrozumienia rodzicom? Gdy dotarłem do domu postanowiłem zobaczyć jeszcze raz na okolice. Jednak tym razem z bezpiecznego miejsca. Zza okna. Podszedłem, obawiając się, że coś się stanie. Co jeśli policjant powróci i mnie wsadzi do paki? Akurat miałem na tyle szczęścia, że zobaczyłem coś bardzo podejrzanego. Samochód pancerny. Więc to o to mogło chodzić? O dostawę pieniędzy do banku czy coś w tym stylu? Miałem również przez to wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Patrzy i się przygląda mi przez boczną przyciemnioną szybę... Albo po prostu patrzy na mój dom. Mam już chyba dość wrażeń na dzisiaj. Najwyższa pora, żeby mózg sam to poskładał sobie do kupy, a inne części organizmu mogły odpocząć. ~***~ Położyłem się dość wcześnie. Jednak nie mogłem zasnąć. Natłok myśli był tak bardzo wielki, że nie pamiętam kiedy zasnąłem. Pamiętam tylko, że na dworze zaczęło się rozjaśniać. W szkole też nie było za ciekawie. Lekcje toczyły się normalnie. Nie, nie, nie. "Toczyły" to złe określenie. One się ciągnęły. Nauczyciele prowadzili lekcje sposobem wykładu. Niektórzy notowali, niektórzy spali, a jeszcze inni siedzieli w necie pochłonięci facebookiem czy innymi mediami społecznościowymi. A ja? Zaliczałem się do wszystkich po trochu. Z początku lekcji notowałem, jednak potem nie miałem już za bardzo chęci, bo temat był nudny. Tak więc włączyłem internet w telefonie i sprawdzałem, co dzieje się na tym świecie. Miałem tyci tyci nadzieję, że znajdę jakieś informacje o tym co wczoraj odwalało się w mieście. Internet to totalna beznadzieja. Zero informacji, ale za to są miliony zdjęć selfie z podaną lokalizacją. "To takie na czasie." No na pewno ta sama fryzura, makijaż, ubrania i poza są "oryginalne". I jak tu znaleźć dobrą aktorkę? Kiedy wszędzie są takie same twarze? Potem po przeglądaniu w kółko tego samego schowałem telefon do kieszeni. Podparłem ręką głowę i słuchałem, co mówił nauczyciel. W pewnym momencie po prostu zmęczenie wzięło górę i chcąc nie chcąc usnąłem. Obudziła mnie potem jakaś dziewczyna, która prawdopodobnie siedziała za mną. Zapytała się czy ze mną wszystko w porządku i czy się znamy. Opowiedziałem jej, że jestem nowy i nie bardzo ogarniam sytuacji. Nie wiedziałem czy zapytać ją o to wczorajsze. Tak więc pomachała mi na pożegnanie i odeszła swoją drogą. A ja jestem sam i muszę pójść w przeciwnym kierunku do domu. Słońce powoli już zaczyna chować się za budynkami. Powinienem się trochę pospieszyć, żeby zdążyć przed nastaniem nocy. Nie chcę wracać po ciemku, bo jeszcze się zgubię. Idąc zacząłem kopać kamyk. Nie umiem wytłumaczyć dlaczego, ale zawsze tak robiłem. Miałem kilka teorii na ten temat. Jedna, że chcę zostać sportowcem. Druga, że mam za dużo energii. A jeszcze inna, że to sprawia powrót bardziej atrakcyjny. Niestety moja mała ofiara wpadła do studzienki ściekowej. No niestety... Widząc kamyk nie mogłem mu się oprzeć. Podeszłam i ruszyłem go nogą, chcąc go przesunąć. Jednak nie dałem rady? To głupie. Przecież to nie jest takie wielkie, czyli nie powinno być ciężkie? Coś jest nie tak... Czuję to. Nie myliłem się. Cofnąłem się do tyłu widząc, że kamyk zaczyna podnosić się. Jak się okazało to była tylko przykrywka! Dla tego samego cyfro-pająka! Zaczął uciekać na tych swoich metalowych nóżkach. Nie mogłem tego tak zostawić. Cokolwiek to jest i do kogokolwiek należy muszę się dowiedzieć co to robiło w moim nowym domu. Ruszyłem w pogoni za nim. Bardzo szybko zasuwał, więc i ja musiałem się pospieszyć, przybierać szybciej nogami. Nie chciałem go zgubić. Nie ma tak łatwo. Goniłem go główną ulicą, potem wpadłem w jakieś poboczne, a następnie trafiłem do dziwnej alejki, która okazała się ślepym zaułkiem. Magicznym cudem te dziwadło zniknęło. Nie rozumiałem tego. Przecież nie mogło rozpłynąć się od tak w powietrzu! Musi być gdzieś jakieś przejście... Zacząłem się rozglądać za czymś, za czym mogło to zniknąć. Jakieś drzwiczki dla kota, dziury w ścianie albo studzienki ściekowej takiej jak w "Wojowniczych Żółwiach Ninja". Studzienki i dziury brak... Drzwiczek dla kota również nie widać. A więc jak? Podszedłem do śmietnika, żeby sprawdzić czy to nie ukryło się w środku. Niechętnie zajrzałem do środka. Ten zapach sprawia, że mam ochotę zwymiotować. Czułem jak mi się śniadanie cofa do gardła. Nie wiedząc niczego prócz kilku worów na śmieci postanowiłem dać sobie spokój. Niechętnie musiałem się poddać. Chcąc zamknąć klapę stanąłem na placach. Ledwo sięgałem czubkami palców. Od boku nie podejdę, bo jest ściana, a z drugiej strony masa pudeł z jakimś logo. Nie miałem czasu by się przyjrzeć uważniej. Niebo przybrało pomarańczowo-czerwony kolor od zachodu. Niedobrze. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Postanowiłem przesunąć śmietnik. Dobrze, że przynajmniej miał kółka. Nie musiałem się dzięki temu za bardzo wysilać. :- A-ha, bingo... Wyszeptałem do siebie, a na mojej twarzy zapewne widniał uśmiech. Powód jest oczywisty. Znalazłem to co szukałem. Wejście, przez które przeszedł pająk cyfrowy. Odsunąłem śmietnik bardziej. Następnie zszedłem do poziomu i przeczołgałem się przez wejście. Lub wyjście... Po przedostaniu się natychmiast wstałem i zacząłem się rozglądać. Miejsce wygląda bardzo nowocześnie. Wybiegając poza nasze czasy. Jakieś półki, a na nich jakieś urządzenia. Oprócz tego znaleźć można było jakieś substancje i próbki z... nie wiadomo czym w sumie. Najbardziej straszna była ręka. Nie była taka zwykła. O nie nie nie. Zamiast palców miała macki. Jak można trzymać takie coś? Gdzie ja w ogóle trafiłem? Może to plan filmowy do jakiegoś serialu i nagrywają to wszystko ukrytą kamerą? Postanowiłem jej poszukać, a przy okazji rzucić okiem na wszystko. A, no i najważniejsze, dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym pająku. Nagle światło zgasło, a ja usłyszałem kogoś kroki. Teraz do mnie dotarło, że jestem w laboratorium czy innym podobnym miejscu. Te kartony z logo muszą być stąd. To by tłumaczyło te dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla mnie kształty. Usłyszałem dzwonek telefonu. Odruchowo dotknąłem kieszeń, żeby sprawdzić czy to nie był przypadkiem mój. Chyba zgubiłem telefon. Nie wyczuwam go... Zszedłem do parteru i na czworaka zacząłem go szukać ręką. Nie zobaczę go raczej, ale za to może uda się wymacać. Jest zbyt ciemno. Nawet okien tu nie ma, więc światło dzienne nie ma jak się przedostać. Zrobiło mi się duszno. Dziwne laboratorium, próbki, urządzenia, brak okien... A do tego ktoś tu był poza mną. Z pewnością jestem tu nie mile widziany. Nagle dzwonek zamilkł, a po chwili usłyszałem czyjś głos. Jednak... Kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiałem. To nie był narodowy język. Mógł być z innego zakątka ziemi o którym istnieniu nawet nie wiem. Chociaż... w sumie to przypominało momentami jakiś dźwięk o wysokim tonie, a nie ludzką wymowę. To najwyższa pora na taktyczny odwrót. Naprawdę nie chcę mieć problemów. Podczas wstawania, zauważyłem mój telefon. Akurat ekran się podświetlił, dzięki czemu go dostrzegłem. Poszedłem po niego najciszej jak umiałem. W między czasie spróbowałem znaleźć rozmówcę. Jednak nie dostrzegłem go. Może tylko przechodził obok? Chwyciłem urządzenie mobilne, a następnie schowałem je do kieszeni. Już miałem odejść, gdy jeden przyrząd przykuł moją uwagę. Nie wiem co to jest, ale czuję, że muszę to dotknąć. Przecież nic złego się nie stanie jak dotknę iksa z kółkiem w miejscu przecięcia się, prawda? Ostrożnie wziąłem to do rąk. Nie jest zbyt wielkie, a więc mieści się w dłoni. Zbliżyłem rękę z urządzaniem, żeby dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć. Chyba niechcący to uruchomiłem, bo tarcza się podświetliła. Tylko... ja nie nie wciskałem. Z obawy chciałem to odłożyć. Złapałem prawą ręką i już kierowałem dłoń w stronę pudełka na jakim się to wcześniej się znajdowało, gdy do moich uszu dotarł dźwięk trzaśnięcia. O nie, nie, nie! To nie miało prawo się przytrafić! To coś... Zatrzasnęło się na lewym nadgarstku. :- Ktoś tu jest! - ktoś krzyknął. Mam przerąbane. Muszę to szybko zdjąć! W panice schowałem się w to miejsce, co wcześniej. Skulony próbowałem ściągnąć to z kończyny siłą. Niestety nie dałem rady. Były dwie opcje. Albo jestem zbyt słaby albo to się zacięło. Muszę to zdjąć przed wyjściem stąd. Muszę. Wziąłem do ręki leżący śrubokręt. Miałem zamiar to rozkręcić. Problem pojawił się wtedy, kiedy zorientowałem się, że to nie ma śrubek. Odkładając narzędzie na miejsce na moje nieszczęście zahaczyłem o coś. Jak się okazało to było coś szklanego. A rozbijając się na podłodze narobiło sporego hałasu. Światło nagle się zapaliło. :- Tam! W sali głównej! Ochrona! Nie, nie, nie! Po co ja w ogóle tu przychodziłem! Moja głupia ciekawość! Jak mogłem popełnić tak głupi błąd i wziąć do rąk nieznane mi urządzenie naukowców z innego kraju?! Teraz pozbędą się mnie albo nigdy nie wyjdę z więzienia! Biegli już po mnie. Wpadłem w taki głupi sposób to i w taki sam spróbuję się wydostać. Chwyciłem coś, co pierwsze, miałem pod ręką. Trafiło na rękę z mackami zamiast palców. To była moja ostatnia deska ratunku. Jak się nie uda to będzie już po mnie. Miałem tylko jedną szansę. Nie mogłem jej zmarnować. Rzuciłem szklany słoik gdzieś przed siebie. Usłyszałem tylko w pewnym momencie rozbicie się szkła i wrzaski przerażenia. Zerknąłem na całą tą sytuację. Ochroniarze przyglądali się dłoni, która w pewnym momencie ożyła. Wspięła się jednemu po nodze i zasiadła na jego dłoni. :- Zdejmijcie to ze mnie! Pomocy!!! - krzyczał. Przełknąłem ślinę. Co ja narobiłem? :- Niech ktoś mu pomoże! - krzyknął ktoś drugi. :- Już biegnę po kogoś! Facet zerwał się i ruszył biegiem. Miałem nadzieję, że opanują sytuację bo inaczej sobie nie daruję. To wszystko moja wina... :- Boli, tak ba... rdzo... - jego głos stawał się coraz słabszy. Po chwili zauważyłem krew na podłodze. To coś dosłownie chciało zająć tamto miejsce. Szkoda tylko, że tak bardzo brutalną metodą. Zjadając poprzednika... Postanowiłem wykorzystać chwilę i z wielkim bólem się wymknąć podczas chwili nieuwagi. Prześlizgając się spojrzałem ostatni raz na poszkodowanego człowieka. Chyba mnie zauważył, bo spojrzał się w moim kierunku i wyczytałem z jego ust: "To wszystko twoja wina". Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Wyszedłem tym samym otworem, co wszedłem. Tym który wskazał mi elektroniczny pająk tej organizacji. Potem już tylko biegłem do domu. Pomimo strachu, przerażenia i braku sił nie chciałem się zatrzymać. Marzyłem tylko o dostaniu się w bezpieczne miejsce. Tam gdzie nic mi już nie grozi i mogę odzyskać spokój. Dotarłem do domu ciężko dysząc. Od razu podjąłem się kilku prób zdjęcia tego urządzenia z ręki. Wydawało mi się, że próbowałem już dosłownie wszystkich metod. Jednak żadna nie pomogła, a moja ręka tkwiła w tym czymś. Chcąc czy nie chcąc musiałem się poddać Następnego dnia poszukam rozwiązania. Nie ma innej opcji. Postanowiłem ogarnąć się na jutrzejszy dzień, żeby nie zaniedbywać życia i obowiązków. Po wykonaniu większości położyłem się na łóżku i nieudolnie próbowałem zasnąć. Natłok myśli znowu nie dawał mi spokoju. Nie pozwalał uciec w inny wymiar, gdzie mogłem niczym się nie przejmować i robić dosłownie wszystko. To co się działo w tym ostatnim czasie jest nie do opisania. Ten człowiek... Tamto laboratorium... To coś co mam na lewej ręce... To wszystko moja wina... Czy zdołam to wszystko jeszcze jakoś naprawić? Tego nie wiem, ale jest jutro nowy dzień i nowa nadzieja. Bohaterowie * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Uczniowie * Naukowcy * Cyber-Pająki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii New Life